KH SHOW
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: Sora Here! So and Suki wanted to make a show! View it! Hope you love it!
1. Episode 1

**Declaimer: I do NOT own Kh or the characters but my own.**

* * *

Episode 1

"Hellooo! Sora here!" He waves at the camera. "This is the first episode so hopefully you will love it! Wait where's Mitsuki?" Sora asked. I run inside.

"Sorry I'm late." I took a deep breath.

"It's ok we just started." Sora smiled.

"Oh! Good!" The camera points to me. I wave to it. Then I sat beside Sora.

"So Today we will talk about - -" I stopped and asked Sora," What are we talking about today?"

"Our crew!"

"Oh, Ok!" We both smiled.

"So Me and Suki are your hosts and Ventus is our camera person." Sora said.

"Say Hi Ven!" He turned the camera to himself, "Hello everyone!" Then he turned the camera back and moved the camera around to see the rest of the crew.

"Roxas is our voice modifier." I said smiling and the camera pointed to him and he waved.

"Namine takes care of the lighting." Sora said pointing at her. The camera looked up to where she is and she waved, but she was shaking.

"And Kairi takes care of our _Special _Guests." The camera points to her and she looked and smiled.

"And Riku is also one of our camera person, He's backstage though."

"Well you met the crew! So now - -" Kairi came over to Sora and whispered in his ear something and handed his a piece of paper.

"Well I have some good news everyone! We will have our special guest today!"

"Yay!" Everyone said.

"Who is our special guest today?" I asked. Sora read the paper and did a face palm. "That's not good..."

"Our special guest is Demyx..."

"Oh..." I did a face palm, "Ok...Riku your up." Riku turned on his camera and it shows Demyx. He waves to the camera holding his guitar.

"Wait. He brought his- - If he drowns the studio he's paying for the damage." I said. Then Demyx came on the stage and Riku turned off his camera and went back to his position. Ven took over.

"Hello Demyx." Sora and I said putting on a smile.

"Hey What's up?" He said as he sat on the chair slouching like he owned the joint. Sora cleared his throat and read the paper Kairi gave him and why he was here.

"So Demyx...Your here because you wanted to talk about...Music?" Right?" Sora asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said smirking.

"So what's your favorite song then?" I asked.

"Mine."

"Really?"

"Uhh Yeah! I just said that." I clenched my fist trying not to strangle him in front of the camera. Sora put his hand on mine and shook his head. I sighed and looked at Demyx.

"Ok Rock Star, Play us a Song then." I said. He jumped a little.

"R-Right now?" He asked

"Yeah, Right now." I smirked. He took a big gulp.

"O-Ok..." He stood up.

"Are you sure about this Suki?" Sora whispered to me.

"Yeah I am." I whispered back.

"Ok..." Demyx said to himself.

_"As he came into the window_  
_ It was the sound of a crescendo_  
_ He came into her apartment_  
_ He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_ She ran underneath the table_  
_ He could see she was unable_  
_ So she ran into the bedroom_  
_ She was struck down, it was her doom"_

I interrupted him, "Sorry Demyx but isn't that Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson?"

"N-No..." He said looking at me.

"It is. You don't have your own music do you?" I asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Ok then sing it." The camera looked at Demyx.

"Fine."

_"Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_  
_ And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_  
_ And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_  
_ And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start"_

Sora interrupted this time, "Demyx. That's Justin Timberlake's song It's not a bad thing."

"You know what?!"

"No what?" I asked giggling. He got mad, and he played his guitar in a high pitch sound and a wave of water came and flooded the studio! Demyx disappeared before he got wet.

"Suki!" Everyone yelled.

"I'll pay for the damage!" I said.

"Yeah!" They yelled.

Then the wave went away. Everyone looked at me.

"Uhmmm...Well that's all for today you guys! Tune in for the Next Episode!" I waved to the camera and so did everyone else for a second then they looked at me again.

"Ven go to the credits..." I whispered to him so he can hear me.

* * *

**Credits**

_Sora...Host_

_Mitsuki...Host_

_Ventus...Camera man_

_Riku...Camera man #2_

_Roxas... Voice modifier_

_Namine...Light person_

_Kairi...Special guest person_

**Guest**

_Demyx...Guest (ruined it) _

**Thank you for watching! **

Then the camera came back on.

"Oh I almost forgot!," Sora began," You can **Be **In the show! All you have to do is **Review** and tell us your name and what you would like to talk about! Ok bye! See you on the next Episode! Ven...Turn off the camera..." Ven turned off the camera.


	2. Episode 2

**Declaimer: I do NOT own Kh or the characters but my own.**

* * *

Episode 2

"Helloo again!" Sora said smiling," Suki paid for the damage."

"It wasn't my fault!" I said folding my arms, "It was Demyx's fault."

"Yeah it was..." Sora said

"Then why did I pay for the Damage!?" I yelled.

"Well Because," Sora then changed the subject,"We have a new Guest today!"

"Yeahh...Change the subject..." I Whispered to myself.

"Our Guest is best friends with Suki! Please welcome Niji!" She walks on stage and sits down in the chair.

"Hey you guys!" She said smiling. I got out of my chair and hugged her. She hugged me back,"Oh yeah! I brought cookies!" She handed me a big box of cookies. My eyes grew wide.

"Calm down Suki." She said smiling. I nodded.

"So you wanted to talk about anime?"

"Yes."

"Ok...Well what's your favorite Anime?"

"Ouran high school host club, inuyasha, and I guess...Pokémon."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" She said happily.

"Can you name most of them, the pokemon?"

"Sure!" She started to name about almost all of them and then dust fell from the ceiling.

"What the?" I asked myself. The dust fell again then it started to crack! Then the ceiling broke and fell and it was full of pokemon!

"Awww!" Niji said hugging most of them.

"They're so cute." Sora said holding one. This one spit fire at him and he was burnt. I laughed, but I got shocked. And Sora laughed at me.

"Oooo..." Niji said.

"It's not funny Sora."

"It wasn't. It was hilarious!" He laughed harder. I growled and handed his three pokemon. The first one wet him, he second one, shocked him, and the third burnt him, again. I laughed really hard.

"That's it!" He yelled.

"You guys?" Niji said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I said.

"You guys!" Ven yelled. We looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry you guys." Sora said smiling.

"We wont do that again", I said, "At least when the cameras on." I whispered and Sora smirked.

"Well this was Fun!" Niji said getting up, "I have to go, Sorry!" She hugged me and Sora and ran off.

"Well that's all for today you guys!" Sora said.

"See you next time!"

"You know what to do if you want to be on the show!," Sora said with a wink.

Then Ven goes to the credits.

* * *

**Credits**

_Sora...Host_

_Suki...Host_

_Ven... Camera man #1_

_Riku... Camera man #2_

_Roxas... Voice modifier_

_Namine... Light person_

_Kairi... Special guest person_

**Guest**

_Niji... Guest (Awesome friend)_


	3. Episode 3

**I do NOT own KH or the characters but my own.**

* * *

Episode 3

"Hiya!" I said waving at the camera.

"Hey." Vanitas said with no expression of enthusiasm what so ever. I shook him.

"Smile."

"No." He pushed me a little.

"Fine, I wished Sora was here." I said under my breath.

"So do I." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Shut up."

"My pleasure." He was silent. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath and sighed, aloud.

"Anyway, We have um, A few guests today." I looked at the list, "Umm... We have Matthew,Shade, Ghost, Jasmine, and Tenshi as our guests today! Wow. That's a lot of people."

"Do we have enough chairs for them?"

"I would hope...So..." I looked around looking to see if we did.

"We don't." Vanitas said, chuckling.

"Don't say that...I'll be back." I got out of my seat and went to the back.

_10 minutes later..._

I came back and the studio was a mess! And... Our desk was on the cieling.

"What did you do Vanitas!?"

"Why do you accuse me?!"

"Because you'd probably be the only one to put the desk on the cieling." I pointed up. "Can you get it down please."

"Fine."

_**Ven turned off the camera.**_

_About an hour later..._

"Welcome back!" I said.

"We didn't miss you." I kicked Vanitas. "That didn't hurt."

"Shut up. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay," I glanced at Vanitas," Our guests are here! So we should bring them out!" As I said that they came and sat on the chairs (they were wearing name tags). Ven pointed the camera at them and they smiled and waved.

"So What do you guys want to talk about today?"

"We wanted to talk about the keyblades and the balance between light and darkness." Matthew said.

Vanitas was looking at Tenshi. Matthew was watching him. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Alrighty!" Ven said letting out a cough. He could feel it too.

"Vanitas say something since you know so much about the darkness." I commented.

"What is there to know? It's darkness." He replied rudely.

"Jeez." Ghost said rolling his eyes.

"I have an idea!" Tenshi said happily.

"What is it?" I asked as everyone looked at her.

"We should have a battle." That put a smirk on Vanitas' face.

"Against who?" He asked.

"The five of us against all of you." Most of them gasped the others were ready and being cocky. (most of the boys)

"Alright. You're on." Vanitas said letting out a chuckle.

"I wont be joining you guys but I'll be watching from a far." I said.

"I said everyone so you have to be in it," Tenshi said standing up, "Everyone outside." We all walked outside. Everyone had their weapons out except for me.

"You ready?" Jasmine said ready to pound anyone in front of her. They nodded. Then a timer went off and everyone was fighting! It was a mess! Most of the guys on my side we defeated. And, it just started. I was dodging everyone trying not to get hit by anything. Vanitas and Matthew were still going. Axel, Roxas, Ven, and Riku were out. Only a few left. I was hiding but not in a good hiding place.

Matthew and Vanitas were breathing heavily but they wouldnt stop fighting. Then, Vanitas fell on his butt. Matthew put his Keyblade on Vanitas' neck.

I put my Keyblade in Shades neck.

_"The light always wins." _Matthew said with a smirk. Vanitas snickered. Then a bell run and that was the end of it. Everyone shook each others hand and was smiling.

"I hope you know that didn't answer the question." Riku said crossing his hands on his chest.

"Yeah, but this was fun." I said smiling.

"So what is the answer?" Vanitas asked.

"You lost. Matthew won. Light wins and Darkness loses again!" I stuck tongue out.

"We got that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Let me see you Keyblades," They showed me,"Vani summon a heartless." Everyone gasped when I said that. He dismissed his Keyblade and started chasing me. I ran away.

_**Ven turned off the camera once again and the screen went to a rainbow saying, "we'll be back in one second!"**_

_He turned the camera back one after 3 minutes._

When the camera came back on Vanitas was tied up. Everyone was out of breathe.

"The difference...between the...two keyblades is that the darkness in Vanitas' Keyblade can summon Heartless that take.. others hearts... Mathews can summon good hearted spirits who's homes have been taken but their hearts have left," I sat on the ground and laid back," You know now is a good time for Demyx to appear."

"You called?" He appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!"

"I'm a magician. So what do you need?" He asked. I got up and whispered something in his ear and he nodded then disappeared for one second then appeared again.

"Done!" He said with a grin.

"Where did you go?" Matthew asked.

"Come with us." I reached out my hand. He looked at my hand wondering if he should take it. I didn't wait so I grabbed his hand and ran and Tenshi chased after. Everyone followed and left Vanitas behind.

"Ta da!" Tenshi hit in the back of the head.

"Don't do that."

"Owie.." I rubbed my head and pointed to a pool.

"A pool?" Xion said.

"Yeah! Enjoy you guys! I gotta go get Vanitas." I opened a portal and disappeared.

_**Ven turned off the camera and was having fun in the pool with everyone else...**_

_"Oh look who's here." He said snickering. I untied him and opened a portal. _

_"You think we'll ever win?" Vanitas asked rubbing his neck._

_"Yeah but not now...," She said as her eyes turned black._

_"Alright lets go to them." We went through the portal but my eyes turned back to blue._

"What's up guy?!"

* * *

**Credits**

_Vanitas...Sup Host_

_Mitsuki...Host_

_Ven...Camera man_

_Riku...Camera man #2_

_Roxas...Voice modifier_

_Namine...Light person_

_Kairi... Special guest person (called in sick)_

_**Guests**_

_ Matthew...(My big brother XP)_

_Shade...(Mysterious) _

_ Ghost...(also Mysterious)_

_Jasmine...(Nice opponent) _

_Tenshi... (hurt my head DX)_

* * *

**You guys know what to do if you wanna come on the show XP **

**Reviewwwwwwwww!**


End file.
